Four Houses - White Dragon
by Hawkright-01121999
Summary: How much would change if there were Four Houses rather than three at the Officers Academy? A house for those who were raised at the Monastery or children of the Knights or Church Officials of Seiros? What if Byleth was the leader of the Fourth House? What if Jeralt never left? What if Rhea was more human? What if Edelgard put the blame on those who'd experimented on her?
1. Chapter 1

**How much would change if there were Four Houses rather than three at the Officers Academy? A house for those who were raised at the Monastery or children of the knight or Church Officials of Seiros?**

**\- What if Byleth was the leader of the Fourth House?**

**\- What if Jeralt never left the Knights of Seiros?**

**\- What if Rhea was more human?**

**\- What if Edelgard put the blame on those responsible?**

**\- Will Claude stop putting rats in Edelgards room?**

* * *

**I saw this head cannon thing on Tumblr from kazehaosfanfics (shoutout cuz I have no idea how to tezt or talk for permission to use this) and was like… holy fuck I need this. Basically, there are four houses with Byleth being the leader of the fourth one which consists of students living in the monastery, knights of Seiros or Church of Seiros. Only three people in his house, Flayn, Cyril, and Leonie (cause Jeralt) and Shamir is their teacher.**

**This gonna be crack with very little sadness cause goddamn everyone needs to be happy. May progress through canon but if it does literally none of the time-skip will happen and it'll be three kingdoms and the monastery going to fucking town on Those Who Slither In The Dark cuz Edelgard wants to kill those who hurt her and her family rather than being an absolute understandable dubmass who makes me hate her being stupid when I play any other route and I have to kill her then cry.**

**If you cannot tell I am absolutely salty. Also Rhea is nice in this, no implanting stones into children or killing them just everything else which I can lve with. And Byleth is 18 and still has the Crest of Flames but the Crest Stone is still in the Sword of the Creator.**

**Here we go with a 11pm writing coffee and energy drink fuelled extavaganza!**

* * *

A boy with brown hair and green eyes snuck quietly through the darkened halls of Garreg Mach Monastery, nary a sound to be made as he silently opened the door to one of the four classrooms of the Officer Academy. With practiced ease, he withdrew a small unconscious rat and tied it by a small harness in the rafters while attaching a counter-weight that would fall once morning hit.

The dusk-skinned boy grinned as he looked at his handiwork in appreciation. "And another job well done for the Golden Deers," he grinned. "Oh man, I can't wait for Edelgard to spring this-"

"Claude, why exactly have you set up a counter-weight trap tied to Edelgards seat?" a monotone voice piped up from behind him causing him to jump in surprise.

"GAh!" Claude half-screamed before he muffled his mouth and turned around. Green eyes fell onto the stoic form of his fellow house leader. "Byleth! I've told you, you have got to stop sneaking up on me!" he hissed as he calmed down his beating heart.

A dark blue-green haired teen stood before Clause in a male silver Officer's Academy uniform. He was tall and well-built in stature but had a face made of stone.

"…I have been following you openly for the past ten minutes, I held your ladder as you were getting up to the rafters so you would not accidentally hurt yourself. I have not been sneaking up on you." Byleth replied impassively.

"You did?" Claude asked to which Byleth merely nodded. "Huh…" he muttered before he gave Byleth a look and grinned.

"Wanna prank Dimitri?"

"It would not be wise nor prudent to prank either of the house leaders, especially not the royalty of neither Adrestia or Faerghus."

"Ah man, they need to lighten up a bit! You know it's true," Claude gave a charming grin, trying his best to persuade him.

"I would suggest setting them on fire then if you wish for them to lighten up."

Claude stopped for a moment and stared at Byleth, having temporarily forgotten that his fellow house leader could take some things much too literally at times. It was also quite difficult if ever to tell if he were joking or being completely serious considering with his stone-like face.

"That was a joke."

Claude gave a quiet laugh as he slung his arm around the shoulders of the Successor to the Church of Seiros and inheritor of the title of Archbishop.

"If you help me prank Dmitri, I'll pay for those fishing baits you like so much the next time the Eastern Merchant comes by."

"I also wish for some tea for the next time I invite someone for a tea party."

"Am I included on that tea party list?"

"If you wish."

"Awesome, I'll get some of my favorites!" Claude grinned.

Byleth nodded with the very basest glimmer in his eyes. "I shall get some honey from the kitchen and pluck some feathers from the roosters."

"And I, shall be stealing some of Caspar's hair and voila! Inter-house war!"

"I thought we were merely pranking them?"

"I thought you were a stone-cold golem."

Byleth stopped for a moment and thought before looking to Claude. "We should trap the Golden Deer and White Dragon classrooms as well to claim ignorance."

Claude gave him a megawatt grin. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around!"

"I keep you around for the tea and fish bait.

"Awww, you don't mean that!"

"I do." Byleth admitted with a stony face causing Claude's grin to drop like a rock and give his fellow house leader a look of disappointed dismay. "I wish to keep Flayn out of the prank, I do not think Seteth would appreciate her getting pranked."

Claude's face fell even further but lit up at an interesting prospect. "What about you?"

Byleth nodded.

"To truly send the impression of ignorance, I cannot be spared."

"Aw yes!" Claude cheered before stopping in realization. "You're going to prank me, aren't you?"

"Yes, I shall."

"…That sounds like a challenge."

"It is not."

"It's a challenge."

"I will throw you into the lake should you do more than necessary."

"I can swim."

No one heard as something hit the water with a loud splash, and sputtering emanated from the fishing lake.

"I haven't pranked you yet!" Claude growled as he got soaked to the bone. On the fishing pier, Byleth looked down at him impassively.

"I believe in pre-emptively striking my enemies."

"I thought we were friends!

"I can get the necessary funds for tea and bait on my own accord. I wish you a good night." Byleth replied with a stony face before returning to his Dormitory.

* * *

Jeralt watched from a balcony and shook his head before turning in for the night. The things he did to see his son smile.

* * *

**Need reviews cause I actually liked this headcannon and wouldn't mind seeing where it goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here I am with another chapter cause wow this received a lot more reception rather than Clear Glass. So this will now be the main fic I'll be working on.**

**This chap is a continuation of the previous one with a bit of backstory.**

* * *

Located at Garreg Mach Monastery, the home of the Church of Seiros, was an establishment known throughout Fòdlan at the Officer's Academy, an elite facility that trains students in the ways of weaponry, magic, and skill. As the centerpiece of Fòdlan, it contains the strongest pull to teach the next generation of royalty and nobility of the Adrestian Empire, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and the Leicester Alliance.

Students of the Officer's Academy in the Year 1169 were no different.

Serving as a microcosm of Fódlan, students within the Officers Academy were separated into houses according to where they live.

First, there is the Black Eagles House for students from the Adrestian Empire: The Land of Ancient Knowledge. The Black Eagles House Leader is the Empress-to-be Princess Edelgard von Hresvelg, the first member within generations of House Hresvelg to have enrolled in generations since her father Emperor Ionious IX. Their house emblem is of a black eagle on a red-white field inspired by the twin-headed eagle of the Adrestian Empire's coat-of-arms and the black armor worn by Imperial soldiers.

The second house within the Officers Academy is the house of Blue Lions, the house for students belonging to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus: The Land of Noble Knights. The Blue Lion house is currently led by the Crown Prince of Fhirdiad, Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. The Blue Lions house and banner were named after the founder of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, Loog, the king of Lions who wore garments of royal blue into battle.

Next is the House of the Golden Deer of the Officers Academy and is comprised of students who hail from the Leicester Alliance with their House Leader being the schemer of schemes and the next leader of the Alliance, Claude von Riegan. The Golden Deer name and banner were inspired by the sacred protectors of the name that have watched over the Leicester region since time immemorial.

The final house, the White Dragons, was the most recent addition of houses, founded in 1153 by Archbishop Rhea as a house in the Officer's Academy for students who were raised in the monastery alongside the children of the Knights of Seiros and Church Officials. The House Leader in the Year 1169 was Byleth Eisner, son of the 'Blade Breaker' and Knight-Captain of the Knights of Seiros; Jeralt Eisner. In addition, Byleth was also known to important few as the future successor of Archbishop Rhea. The White Dragon name was derived from the ancient beast of the goddess sent down to fight alongside Seiros and the Saints against Nemesis, and their banner being of the coiled white beast on a field of white and green.

* * *

It was the twentieth morning of the Harpstring Moon, the Year 1169, that saw what would soon be an eventful day.

"EEP!" a loud scream came from the Black Eagle Classroom followed by the repeated words "Get it off! Get it off!" and a general feeling of mayhem emanating from the Black Eagle homeroom.

Similar bouts of madness occurred within the other houses at Garreg Mach.

In the Blue Lion's homeroom, the students of the house found their house leader with his blonde hair covered in honey, feathers, and strands of bright light blue hair. The other members of the house took several steps back as cracks emanated from where Crown Prince Dimitri's hands clutched the desk forcefully, groaning and creaking ominously resounded from the straining wood.

In the next classroom over, Claude and Hilda looked on in amazement and awe at their homeroom.

"So… does this mean the class is canceled today?" Hilda asked as she looked at the ceiling where their desks had been glued and nailed to. She looked around and noted that even their libraries had been turned upside down and attached to the ceiling as well.

Even Professor Jeritza's Podium had been attached to the ceiling.

Claude, on the other hand, was shocked. He honestly hadn't been expecting Byleth of all people to go this far. Peering even closer to his own desk stuck to the ceiling he noticed something, something that was common to most of the other desks as well. _'Are… are those my books glued to the desk?' _Claude wondered as he saw that nothing had been spared. Candlesticks, quills and ink pots, and their own books had been glued to the tables.

Claude had to admit, he was actually impressed. _'You go the full distance don't you, By? Man, and I thought mine was going too far.'_

"CASPAAAR!" a voice roared from the Blue Lions classroom causing another voice to yell further down the open corridor.

"What did I do?!"

The final house leader merely stood in the doorway of his classroom. Turning around he looked back at the only other two students of his house. "Flayn, Cyril, please notify Professor Shamir that I will be late," Byleth asked politely to which Flayn nodded.

"I'll go get a broom and clean this up," Cyril said as he gave a pointed look to the fallen sack of soot that covered his house leader and along with a ring of soot around him that hadn't been able to coat Byleth from head to toe.

"That would be appreciated greatly."

It would be an unfortunate occurrence that as Byleth finished taking a second bath he realized that his classroom had not been the only thing Claude had pranked. As he walked out back to his homeroom he found Dimitri and Caspar at each other's throats with the rest of the houses watching.

Well, almost all the houses watching. He could see that Marianne of the Golden Deer house had claimed one of the many stone benches as her new seat while Bernadetta of the Black Eagles took refuge behind one of the many bushes in the courtyard.

Strange.

He shrugged it off and watched the ensuing fight alongside his fellow house leaders. "Should you not be breaking the two of them up?" he heard Claude ask Edelgard as he approached to which she merely turned her nose up at him. It seemed she'd realized exactly who had been the one to cause a rat to fall on top of her head. Of course, as she turned her nose up at Claude, it had meant she got an eyeful of Byleth's clothes.

"Byleth, what on earth are you wearing?!" she gasped as she took in his otherwise normal Officers clothes with one giant distinction. Where it had once been silver was now replaced with a bright pink the same color as Hilda's hair.

It was, to say the least, that it clashed horribly with Byleth's dark cyan hair. Byleth had to wonder how Claude had managed to not only dye his clothes pink, but only get the silver accents to go pink, dry and iron them as well along with placing them back in his closet.

"Someone seems to have coloured my clothes pink," Byleth gave a pointed stare at the Golden Deer Leader but otherwise his face was impassively blank. "I got covered with soot and needed to take a bath, the rest of my clothes have been similarly coloured."

"Oh… my…" Edelgard gasped behind her hand but was trying her hardest not to laugh at how horrible Byleth's fashion disaster was.

"What is going on here?!" a voice asked, aghast. It came from a green-haired man wearing black clothes with intricate golden embroidery. Noticing the three leaders he walked towards them with intent but stopped as he noticed Byleth's attire.

"Byleth?"

"Good morning, Seteth," Byleth greeted with a polite nod, Edelgard and Claude doing the same but Seteth otherwise ignored them in favor of his honorary nephew and his… well, there was certainly no way in skirting around it, but his garishly colored Officers uniform.

"What on earth happened to you?" Seteth asked before looking around and adding, "And here for that matter?"

"It would seem that all the houses have been pranked Seteth," Claude interjected with his normal easy-going grin.

"All of them?" Seteth rose a brow to which Clause motioned to each of the classrooms. Edelgard wholly refused to enter her classroom and Seteth's own jaw-dropped as he saw what had happened to the Golden Deers.

When asked what happened to the White Dragons, Flayn was more than happy to pipe up from behind the four. "Good morning Brother! Byleth and myself were about to enter our classroom before he was covered in soot and- oh my, Byleth what has happened to your garments?"

Byleth explained once more.

Seteth looked at the surrounding chaos. With a pinch to the bridge of his nose, he sighed before looking at the three remaining house leaders. "Please… just clean up this mess while I get some knights to assist with getting the furniture down." Seteth could just feel the oncoming headache. he was just glad there wouldn't necessarily be any required paperwork for this mess.

"And Claude?" Seteth called out as the three made their way to break up the fight to which Dimitri was winning by a landslide.

"Hmm?"

"The Golden Deers will be joining the White Dragons for the remainder of the week till everything has been placed in their proper places."

Claude grinned.

Byleth gave the most minute of frowns it was nearly imperceptible to all but Flayn and Seteth.

With his piece said, Seteth began his journey back to the second level of the monastery to begin sending knights to assist in the recovery effort of the Golden Deer classroom.

Meanwhile, Claude gave a look to Edelgard and Byleth who had still yet to break up the fight. "So... are we all gonna just ignore the fact Seteth, the strictest person in this whole place didn't care that his Highness and Caspar were fighting in favor of Byleth's new digs?"

"It is strange." Edelgard mused while Byleth shrugged.

Claude looked at the pink and cyan leader. "Byleth whenever things go down, I'm bringing you with me again."

"You already do."

…

"Wait this was you two?!" Edelgard almost screamed to which Claude laughed and Byleth shrugged once again.

"You got it!" Claude grinned, "Oh man just hearing you scream was amazing…"

"Caspar's getting beat up because of you!" Edelgard hissed, bright violet eyes narrowing at Claude.

"Actually, that one was By," Claude grinned while pointing to Byleth who more than easily admitted his fault.

"I supplied the honey and feathers, however, Claude supplied Caspar's hair to create an inter-house rivalry."

"You weren't meant to say that!"

"It is the truth, is it not?"

"Enough!" Edelgard cut between the two, grabbing both their collars she leaned in and growled, "You two WILL clean up this mess, do you understand-?" she stopped though as she felt something wriggle on her wrist.

Looking down she saw a rat crawl out from Claude's shirt and make its way onto her hand and up her arm. With a shriek, she flung it off her high into the air and ran to the safety of her ever-loyal retainer.

…

"Why do you have so many drugged rats on you?"

"You never know when it'll come in handy with her Highness, y'know?"

"…"

"How'd you even manage to get everything stuck to the ceiling anyway? You had like six hours to get it done and you don't look like you missed any sleep."

"Hilda can get quite motivated when she thinks she'll be able to skip class. I also paid her."

Claude gave a rueful grin as he shook his head. "That little traitor… I've taught her well. What did you even pay her in?"

"Rock salt."

"...Rock salt?"

"I don't know what she uses it for and I don't intend to find out."

"Man, now you've got me curious." Claude scratched his head in confusion.

"If you ever find out, please let me know. On that note, I do believe it is time to bring Caspar to Professor Manuela." Byleth announced as he watched Dmitri stalk off to the bathhouse like he had to go and wash off the honey that was starting to attract all types of insects.

"Nah, Mercedes has him covered."

* * *

In another world, the night of the twentieth day of the Harpstring moon would lead to three house leaders meeting an unsuspecting mercenary. It was an event that would one day lead to the separation and eventual unification of Fódlan and the death of many innocents.

This is not that story.

This is a story of the Heirs to the Adrestian Empire, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, the Leicester Alliance, and the Church of Seiros and their respective houses that would one day bring about the unification of Fódlan. Barriers would be broken between the Noble and the Common, between the Strong and Weak, and between Foreigners and Fódlan ushering in an age of lasting peace.

This is the beginning of their story at the Officer's Academy and a future that would shine upon the world.

* * *

**Wanted to continue the story from where I'd left off before we go into canon-ish territory interspersed by the head cannon. Remember to review as it gives me motivation to continue the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I'm getting some surprisingly good reviews from this and I'm pretty sure the poster of the tumblr headcannon, kazekhaosfanfics even reviewed! I've got that going for me, so that's nice. I am taking liberties with this and obviously straying from the headcannon from time to time, but for the most part the story will be liberally using the headcannons for plot.**

**Also Garreg Mach is now Hogwarts. Black Eagles is Gryfindor with their Red Banner. Blue Lions is Ravenclaw with their Blue Banner. Golden Deer is Hufflepuff with their Yellow Banner. White Dragon is Slytherin with their Green Banner.**

**Seteth is McGonagall and Rhea is Dumbledore.**

* * *

"As most of you know, at the end of the current moon the Officers Academy shall be holding an inter-house mock-battle to simulate real-life warfare," Seteth spoke to the leaders of each house. "To this end, the winning house, both students and professor shall be given a reward of their own choosing so long as it comes to a consensual agreement between myself and the archbishop."

"Seteth?" Dimitri asked politely but a furrow to his brow.

"Yes, Dimitri?"

"What will come of the White Dragons? As far as we all know, they only consist of three house members and Professor Shamir isn't technically allowed to fight in mock-battles as a Knight of Seiros."

"Unfortunately, in the spirit of honor and fair play, Byleth must work around that himself as house leader. Now if you'll excuse me for the time being, I have some work I must return to," Seteth finished with a bow to the four house leaders.

Dimitri and Edelgard gave Seteth's retreating form a look of disbelief while Claude gave Byleth a cheery grin which was duly ignored. Unfortunately for him, Claude was more than ready to push his luck. "You hear that By? You're gonna have to face the might of the three houses with only you, Flayn and Cyril."

"Must you antagonize him needlessly Claude?" Edelgard asked disconcertingly before sending a look of concern to Byleth who seemed nonplussed as usual. "If you wish, we could cut down our forces to a three-person battle unit in honor of fair play."

Dimitri nodded in agreement, more than happy to fight in fair play and honor as his house demanded. "I agree, to not do so would be unsportsmanlike of us to our fellow classmates."

"To not do so would also be counter-intuitive to the purposes of the mock-battle remember?" Claude pointed out. "This is meant to simulate a real battle, and in battles, there are usually fewer fighters on one side than the other."

"That is true, but this mock-battle meant to show which of our houses are stronge-" Dimitri conceded to Claude's point but his honor would demand no less.

Fortunately or unfortunately, Byleth was quick to cut him off. "I wish for each of your houses to fight with all your house members."

Silence reigned for a moment.

"What?"

"Um… you okay?"

"I beg your pardon?"

The three other house leaders looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. Eventually, Claude asked the question that was on not only his but Dimitri and Edelgard's mind. "Byleth, we all know you're strong and all but it'll be an eight-eight-eight-three battle going four ways. Do you really believe you'll be able to beat the three of us?"

"Of course not," Byleth replied.

They looked at him like he'd grown a third and fourth head. "I wish to use this opportunity to gain an understanding of how each of the houses fight. As you know, on missions the White Dragons will be joining as an auxiliary unit to whichever house will be requiring our assistance each month or to which we have been assigned to. Understanding the fighting style and tactics of each house will allow the White Dragons as a whole to function cohesively with each house."

Edelgard and Dimitri both smiled at his words. "I must say, that is a commendable outlook to have. Knowing that you will lose a fight but using it as a learning experience is something we could all learn from," Dimitri praised the dark-cyan haired boy.

"I also wish to use this opportunity to identify the strengths and weaknesses so that during the battle of the Eagle and Lion, I may use it to my advantage," Byleth tacked with all the casualness one would have when discussing the weather. It did not help in the slightest that there was little to no inflection in the tone of his voice and his posture and facial muscles had not shifted the whole time he spoke.

"Atta boy!" Claude cheered.

"Why must you make me rescind the praise I give?" Dimitri gave a suffering sigh while Edelgard shook her head. She truly wished she'd gotten to Byleth before Claude sunk his teeth into him.

"I do also wish for the two of you to understand that I will be focusing on how to dismantle the Golden Deer's first and foremost. It is a purely personal reason, I assure you."

Edelgard would forever be glad that Claude had sunk his teeth into Byleth first. Watching him admit that he would crush the house of his best friend underfoot certainly was unnerving, to say the least.

"Goddammit Leonie, you just had to go and piss him off, didn't you?" Claude groaned as he brought a hand to his face, cursing the ginger-haired tomboy of his house.

"Tell her to stop bothering me about her being my father's apprentice and I would be willing to rescind my dissimilation of the Golden Deer house."

"Gotcha."

If Edelgard and Dimitri didn't know how much emotionless emotion Byleth could put into his words at times, they wouldn't even think he was human.

Sometimes they still didn't.

* * *

"Leader, what's the plan?" Cyril asked while he readied his bow and beside him, Flayn readied her magics but both were confused when Byleth sat down on one of the hills overlooking the battlefield.

"Uh… Byleth?" The young Almyran asked in confusion as he was handed a notebook, pencil, and some sandwiches, the same being given to Flayn.

"Please note the strengths and weaknesses of the Black Eagle House," Byleth ordered while taking a bite of a ham, cheese and jam sandwich. "Flayn, please do the same with the Blue Lion House."

"Of course!" Flayn took the sandwiches with much more gusto than Cyril had as she saw what was in it. She'd barely taken the notebook and pencil before they were on the floor her eyes more focused on her own peppered salmon sandwiches.

Cyril sighed at his housemates before getting comfortable on the hill and began to take notes as he watched the three houses fight, the Black Eagles engaging with the Golden Deers. He had to admit, at least Byleth could make a mean chicken and mayo sandwich.

* * *

"Is that even allowed?" Catherine asked curiously beside Shamir, Seteth, and Rhea as they overlooked the battlefield. Far below she saw as the Blue Lions were slowly getting pushed back by a joint effort from the Golden Deers and Black Eagles. However, her concerns were more on the three sole occupants of the White Dragon house as she watched them take notes of the other houses and have evening tea.

Where had Byleth kept the teacups and kettle? He didn't have a pack on him as far as she could see.

Seteth bit his lip in consternation at his nephew's 'strategy'.

"Some wars are sometimes won not by those on the frontlines, but by those who bring the information back to their generals," Rhea said serenely as she watched her nephew with glowing pride.

Byleth took another bite of his abomination of a sandwich.

Shamir slapped her face in disappointment as she watched Flayn roll around on the grass. She thanked the heavens as she watched them pack up but groaned into Catherine's shoulder as she watched Cyril wave a white flag to the remaining Black Eagle forces that had taken out the Blue Lions with the help of the Golden Deer before turning on them with their superior numbers, much to Edelgard, Hubert, and Dorothea's confusion.

"Why are my students like this? I didn't want to be a teacher." Shamir groaned deeper into Catherine's shoulder who merely pat her head soothingly but said nothing. It wasn't like she wanted to be a teacher, Shamir was better suited to the job anyway.

Sort of.

Rhea just continued to watch Byleth with pride as he and his house withdrew. Seteth had to admit even begrudgingly that being scouts on a battlefield was a valid tactic.

* * *

"You had lunch on a battlefield!?" Edelgard was almost ready to tear her hair out. "You didn't even fight! You waved a white flag! A white flag! Why is that even allowed!? What were Seteth and Rhea thinking!?"

Dimitri and Claude stayed silent as they watched Edelgard rage at Byleth to which he looked at her stone-faced and non-plussed by the five-foot girl in front of him.

"I did tell you I was going to be using the time to take note of your advantages and weakness. Besides it's not like the tea and sandwiches hurt anyone."

"You even had tea!?"

Dimitri facepalmed. He was the only sane one left.

* * *

**Wasn't sure how to write the mock battle but here's what I came up with. And yes, I did a post like 10 hours ago but here I am with another. This headcanon is eating away at me.**

**Also pls review, these reviews and kudos and bookmarks is what is keeping me going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still all-around good vibes from the AO3 community so here we are with the fourth chapter. Also if anyone has been wondering, Byleth's clothes are his DLC outfit with the cloak and hat.**

* * *

It was the second Monday of the Garland Moon after classes were finished that saw to a strange encounter for Byleth. This encounter in the form of a certain empress-to-be, Edelgard von Hresvelg.

"Byleth?" Edelgard inquired politely to the cyan haired teen, watching as he stopped outside the White Dragon classroom.

"Can I help you, Edelgard?" Byleth returned while giving Flayn and Cyril a small wave goodbye as they left.

"Do you have time to discuss something? I have a favor I wish to ask of you."

Byleth gave her to what may have amounted to either an annoyed or questioning look, alas she was unable to tell. It was quite difficult to understand Byleth's emotive features when all he did was tilt his head akin to an owl. "I do have time; would you like to discuss whatever you may require over tea?"

Edelgard's eyes crinkled as she gave a small smile, excited at the prospect of tea. "That would be much appreciated."

"Very well, please meet me at the terrace in twenty minutes so that I may put my notebooks away and get my tea set."

* * *

Edelgard perked up slightly as she heard the familiar clinking of tea sets and the sounds of small steel wheels rattling against cobblestone.

"My apologies for the wait," Byleth apologized as he rounded the corner with his trolley of tea being pushed in front of him. Taking a quick seat, he swiftly began pouring tea for Edelgard.

"It is not an issue, I am requesting your services. It's little of me should I ask you to hurry." She waved him off before the familiar scent of steeped Bergamot leaves tickled her nose. "Oh, Bergamot! You always have been wonderful with your choices of tea and skill."

She was internally shocked to witness his normally stone-like features be graced with a small almost indiscernible smile. For the almost half-year she'd known him, Edelgard had not once seen him smile before so to see him smile no matter how minute from the compliment to his tea skills, well… it would be remiss of her to not compliment his tea in the future. She could truly say that seeing a feature like this grace him was a dazzling change of pace, no matter how slight and brief his smile was.

* * *

Claude and Dimitri's heads snapped up as they stopped their game of chess and looked at each other.

"We're missing out on something. Something big."

"I do not understand how you can tell, but I do agree with your assessment." Dimitri looked at Claude inquisitively but nodded nonetheless. "Should we go and look around?"

Claude shook his head negatively. "Nah, whatever it was, it'd probably over now. Also, checkmate," he said while knocking over Dimitri's king piece.

"Curse you, Claude."

* * *

She frowned lightly, however, as she noticed Byleth begin to prepare another teacup with red tea of a much more bitter scent. She knew for a fact that Byleth wasn't one for being fussy with tea, more often than naught being one to drink the same as his guest. She knew even more so he had a strong dislike for bitter teas except before exams.

"This one is for Hubert," Byleth answered the unspoken question that flitted across the Imperial princesses' face, beckoning calmly to one of the stone pillars surrounding the outside gazebo. Edelgard wished she was surprised but she knew wherever she went Hubert was not far behind.

"Thank you," Hubert inclined his head stiffly at the other house leader and took a seat beside Edelgard. The three sat there in a somewhat stifling silence, at least for Edelgard. Hubert and Byleth were both content to enjoy their respective tea. Surprisingly it was Hubert who'd broken the silence first. "I prefer coffee, but I will gladly admit that this particular tea has a certain appeal."

Byleth nodded. "I shall take that into consideration the next time you join me for a tea party."

"Please see that you do not entertain the notion that I would do this without Lady Edelgard," Hubert commented through a sip of Crescent Moon Tea.

"Duly noted." was Byleth's indifferent reply to which Hubert returned a nod of snide acknowledgment.

"_A-hem,_ If we could please return to the reason as to why I wished for Byleth's services?" Edelgard asked pointedly causing Hubert to shut his mouth with a click while Byleth took another sip of his tea. "Thank you," the white-haired girl thanked. "Byleth, I wish to request for your assistance in regards to one of the members of the Black Eagles house. In par-"

"Petra, Bernadetta, Linhardt, Ferdinand, or Caspar?" Byleth interrupted much to Hubert's consternation, a retort on the sallow-skinned man's lips before Edelgard waved him off.

"On this occasion? Bernadetta." She replied calmly, the scent of Bergamot soothing her.

"I see… and what is it that you require me for?"

Taking a sip for a moment before placing her tea down, she looked at the leader of the White Dragons. "As you know, Bernadetta has difficulties… in regards to leaving her room or interacting in general." Edelgard spoke carefully, the topic of her lavender-haired housemate quite sensitive. "Last week, she did not turn up to class and Petra knows she has not fallen ill. Asking Bernadetta has shown she's reluctant to go to classes, apparently afraid and anxious of the stares of the newer students."

"I see."

Edelgard continued forward. "Because of this, as one of the very few people she trusts marginally more than anyone else much less the _only_ person she trusts more than anyone else in Garreg Mach, I've come to ask for your help in escorting her to class in the hopes that she'll slowly become more acclimated to the stares."

Byleth tilted his head at her. "You wish to use me as a… bulwark... so that she remains unseen but is still able to make it to her weekly lessons?"

"That is precisely what Lady Edelgard is requesting of you, merely getting Bernadetta acclimated is merely a fortuitous addition," Hubert answered in Edelgard's stead.

"I see…" Byleth muttered with a few nods. Taking a brief sip of tea, he looked at Edelgard. "How shall you be recompensing me for my time and services?"

Edelgard liked this about Byleth. He was always straightforward and to the point, and whenever one requested of his services, for the most part, they were quite easy to repay. "Would the usual shipment of Bergamot tea leaves suffice?"

She was admittedly shocked by his response.

"I'm afraid not, I still have four shipments worth of Bergamot in storage from your previous requests," Byleth shook his head in thought. Giving a look towards Hubert instead, he asked, "What preferences do you have for coffee?"

Hubert gave an asking look towards his liege, her nod in return was her answer. "Enbarrian Black Roasted Coffee Beans."

"I've never heard of that… interesting," Byleth mused, "I'd request for a shipment of Enbarrian Black Roasted Coffee Beans per two months I must escort Bernadetta to the Black Eagles Classroom instead."

"Very well, I believe I can make that arrangement. You shall have your shipment at the rise of the next moon." Edelgard acquiesced to his demand, which admittedly wasn't that much of a demand.

The three then enjoyed the rest of their tea time. The silence between the three much more relaxed in the presence of nice compan-

"AAAAARGH!"

"WAAAAGH!"

"What in the name of the Goddess was that?" Edelgard jumped in fright from the booming voices coming from the stables.

"I do believe that was Flayn and Raphael practicing their war cries," Byleth supplied, unhelpfully stoic in his response. He hoped Marianne wasn't in the stables as she usually was. "In regards, to escorting Bernadetta. What time do you wish me to begin escorting her?" he moved on as if nothing strange had happened

"Beginning tomorrow, an hour and a half after dawn," Edelgard replied pushing the strange thought of Flayn of all people practicing war cries as she drained her tea, Hubert following suite.

"It shall be done." With a quick sip, Byleth's own Bergamot was drained.

"Shall we do this again in two weeks?" Edelgard asked curiously.

"It would bring me great pleasure to partake with you again. Perhaps next time we could discuss something other than requests." Byleth nodded as he packed up his tea set. "Shall you be joining us as well, Hubert?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

"Please let me know if you do. It would be a waste of coffee should you not attend."

In future days, people would be treated to the sight of Hubert enjoying tea in the company of his liege and her fellow house leader. For the former, it was mostly due to Rhea's successor's skill in brewing coffee.

* * *

_knock knock_

Byleth wrapped his knuckle against the dormitory door twice before waiting. He could hear the familiar sound of books falling to the floor.

"Wha-? Wh-who is it?" a shy voice asked tentatively.

"Bernadetta, it's Byleth," he reported stone-faced.

"B-Byleth? Wh-What are you doing outside m-my room?" Bernadetta asked him before a whine emanated from the other side of the door. "Ahhhh! You're here to end me, aren't you?! Oh, Bernie, you've gone and-"

Byleth knew better than to let her continue her downward spiral of a tirade. "I've been tasked by Edelgard to bring you to the Black Eagles classroom so that you don't miss out on your classes."

"W-Wait… Lady Edelgard is getting someone to _escort_ m-me to cl-class?" Bernadetta's voice asked in confusion and slight offense. "Why can't they just let me stay in my room!" the last part was finished off with a tiny "eep!" when she realized she shouted.

"Once more, it's so you don't miss out on your studies," Byleth explained. He gave a sigh, however, when he realized Bernadetta wasn't going to be leaving her room without some convincing. It was a good thing he had just the thing.

"Bernadetta. For every day you allow me to escort you to your classroom, I have a slice of cake that I've had commissioned from Mercedes for you."

He already knew he had her judging by the tell-tale sounds of shifting and the shadows from beneath her door moving. Slowly, her door opened as the familiar visage of Bernadetta's ruffled hair and lilac eyes greeted him with great suspicion. "You're not lying, a-are you? Not like you did months ago?"

What Bernadetta had been referring to was when Byleth had initially been introducing himself to the rest of the students of the Officers Academy. When he'd come across Bernadetta hiding in her room, he'd lured her out under the false pretense that there was a cake.

Suffice to say she'd quickly retreated back to her room. It wasn't quite the greatest introduction but it was an introduction nonetheless. Not quite out of guilt (guilt was derived from embarrassment and embarrassment was an emotion, Byleth wasn't one for emotions often) but more because of social requirement, as an apology, Byleth had gotten to giving her a slice of cake every now and then, however, she'd always been on guard ever since. Over time though she'd slowly been easing into his presence every time he left a slice of cake by her door. She wasn't quite fully at ease with the tall cyan-haired successor, but she was certainly more comfortable with him than anyone else at Garreg Mach Monastery.

Shaking his head, Byleth withdrew a small packaged square from beneath his cloak. Holding it to her, Bernadetta grabbed it swiftly before peeking inside the package. Satisfied that he wasn't lying, she shut her door.

For others, they would have been indignant but Byleth was unlike most people. He knew what she was doing and was proven right as he heard the sounds of books shuffling and rapid movement before her dorm opened once more.

As her door shut closed once more Byleth found himself plus a small lavender haired girl, her hoodie up even as she burrowed into his side underneath his large cloak, the black and silver embroidered cloth more than sufficient to hide Bernadetta.

Well, except her legs.

With nary an expression, Byleth made his way through the hallowed ground of Garreg Mach, ignoring the stared that accrued and lavender-girl at his side unawares she was being stared at. Byleth had to admit that there was a certain effectiveness to Bernadetta hiding beneath his cloak. If she couldn't see them then it was fair to say they couldn't see her, which was true to a certain extent.

It was another five minutes before they reached the Black Eagles classroom. With a bolt, Bernadetta was quick to leave his side and sit down in the back of the classroom, Edelgard giving him a thankful nod.

Leaving the Black Eagles, he made his way to the White Dragons class but was waylaid by an ever-familiar face.

"So, you and Bernie, huh?" Claude asked with a shit-eating grin.

"Please, Claude. It's much too early for this."

* * *

**And finished with the fourth chapter! A little low on the crack but it's sort of difficult to continuously write crack as I make my way through the plot and the months. It's not like it'll be funny if I just jump from the end of each month, I've got to have stuff in-between.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And so, comes the finale of the trifecta, first, we had Claude, then Edelgard and now we finish up with Dimitri before heading into Chapter Two of 3H. And maybe a support along the way.**

* * *

"Thank you four for coming," Seteth thanked by Rhea's side as the house leaders of the Black Eagles, Blue Lion, and the Golden Deer stood before him, the house leader of the White Dragon standing quietly off to the side. "I trust you all are ready for your coming assignments?"

Edelgard and Dimitri nodded while Claude lounged back and grinned an affirmative. Byleth stood quietly, already briefed on what was to come.

"As you three are well aware, those affiliated with Garreg Mach Monastery hold a moral obligation to help those in need, regardless of social standing," Seteth continued onwards. "Beginning this month each house shall embark on their first mission, White Dragon house withstanding. Each house has been given a similar mission; subdue bandits wreaking havoc in the surrounding area. While you three have combat capabilities, the rest of your houses have learned about combat through study, as such this is a precious opportunity to gain practical experience."

"Hold up, Seteth," Claude broke in, Seteth giving him a pointed glare but nonetheless allowed the Golden Deer leader to continue.

"Yes, Claude?"

"You said 'White Dragon house withstanding', what exactly do you mean by that?" Claude asked with piqued interest, "I thought they were going to be an auxiliary unit or whatnot?"

Seteth gave a heavy sigh at his question. "They still are, Claude."

"But?"

"This is merely not the White Dragons first mission."

"What?" came the reply from all three leaders. Claude gave Byleth a betrayed glance to which his fellow house leader gave a shrug in return.

Seteth pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "The reason for this is because Professor Shamir, in her finite wisdom, decided that rather than actually teaching her students through seminars it would instead be easier to give them practical experience."

"And you allowed this?" Edelgard asked more curious as to the fact that Seteth actually allowed it to continue.

"What makes you think Shamir puts in paperwork? Much less a report where she has her students, three of them might I remind you, fight bandits every second day of every week?" Seteth asked looking at the imperial princess.

"Oh," was her reply.

"May we return to the topic at hand?" Dimitri interrupted, "We have bandits to subdue, do we not?"

"Indeed, excuse me," Seteth replied, remembering where he was. "As I was saying, each house will be subduing bandits wreaking havoc around the monastery. In addition, each house will be accompanied by the Knights of Seiros to ensure nothing untoward occurs or assistance is necessary."

"The White Dragons shall be the replacement unit for the Knights of Seiros for whichever house we are assigned to each month," Byleth spoke up, gathering their attention. "This month we shall be accompanying the Black Eagles house under Archbishop Rhea's orders." Glancing to Edelgard, he inclined his head. "Myself and the White Dragons shall be under your command in the coming mission Edelgard."

"I will do my best to ensure all goes well," Edelgard smiled in return.

"I'll admit, I was hoping that I would be able to see you in action Byleth. It would be a wonderful sight to see you fight in battle," Dimitri admitted earning him an arm over the shoulder by Claude.

"Cheer up your highness, just give it a month or two and you'll have your wish."

"If you are all done?"

The four looked back to Seteth and returned to the task at hand before nodding. "The Black Eagles shall be routing the bandits that the Knights of Seiros have identified to be staying around the Oghma Mountains, primarily somewhere near the Red Canyons of Zanado. The Blue Lions shall be subduing the bandits accosting the villagers of Remire Village whilst the Golden Deer take care of bandits lurking in the outskirts of Garreg Mach."

"Woo, yay. The Deers don't have to go too far." Claude cheered lightly and gave a grin to both Edelgard and Byleth. "Have fun climbing that mountain."

"_If you are done, Claude?_" Seteth almost hissed, his temper rising ever so-slightly for the Golden Deer's interruption. When nothin was said he nodded. "Thank you. You will receive a message from the knights when it is time for each of your houses to depart. Until then, use your time at your discretion but prepare accordingly."

The four house leaders nodded.

"You are dismissed. Return to your duties."

"So, what are you three gonna do?" Claude asked as he walked down the stairs with his hands clasped behind his head.

* * *

"I need to return to my classroom," Edelgard sighed. "I need to make sure Caspar hasn't gotten into any fights again and that Linhardt is actually attending Professor Hanneman's seminar. It's only even thanks to you that Bernadetta even comes to the seminar considering it's a free day." The last part was addressed to Byleth who merely nodded.

"She is easily persuaded by cake. She cares much for the baked confectionary."

"I'd wager that isn't the only thing she cares for."

"Claude! / Before the goddess, I will kick you down these stairs with little remorse. I will pray for forgiveness if necessary but I will have very little regret."

"I kid, I kid. Yeesh, that's quite a reaction coming for the two of you." Claude held his hands up in mock surrender before turning his attention to the prince of blue. "And you, your highness?"

Dimitri grunted quietly. "I shall be heading to the dining hall, I have yet to have breakfast."

"Wow…" Claude murmured in shock, almost missing one of the steps. "What's got you in such a bad mood?"

"Is it that obvious?" Dimitri asked, slightly shocked himself.

"Dude, you grunted. Grunted. I've always heard you talking so noble-like, so if you're going to grunt of all things it's going to be noticeable."

"Truth be told I am still quite… disgruntled with Caspar and the prank he played." Dimitri admitted causing Byleth, Edelgard, and Claude to stiffen. "It took far too long for me to remove the honey from my hair, much less the feathers which were entangled and stuck. That's not to mention the flies that were attracted."

_Wait, didn't you tell him?_ Claude looked to Edelgard and Byleth and asked silently.

_No, I thought you did?!_ Edelgard replied back silently, violet eyes widened as they slowly realized that someone would have to break the news to the blonde-haired prince.

_What? No, I like living thank you very much._

_I had nothing to do with the prank, that was only you two!_

_…_

Neither could tell if Byleth was actually trying to say something or if his face was just as it normally was. They were, however, quite thankful when he decided to move the topic from what could potentially fatal disaster.

"Would you wish to join me for breakfast then, Dimitri? I hear they are serving Gautier Cheese Gratin," Byleth's monotone voice rung out.

Dimitri's head shot up like an arrow, all thoughts of frustration and disgruntlement cast aside by the thought of stringy, gooey _cheese_. "Yes, I would like that greatly!"

"Wonderful."

Edelgard and Claude sighed in relief of a crisis everted. No one would be getting kicked or falling down the stairs this fine day.

"Ah, I- Waaagh oof! Argh! Ack!..."

Except for Claude. There are reasons as to why people do not walk backward down staircases and talk at the same time in Garreg Mach Monastery.

"…I'm okay!"

* * *

"Mmm, I must thank you for taking this occasion to dine with me Byleth. This just smells wonderful," Dimitri sighed in content. He looked over at Byleth and his companion with confusion, "I do have a question though. Might I ask why Flayn is joining us? Not that I have anything against her of course, just a passing curiosity."

Byleth sighed as he placed a bowl of gratin before Flayn who pouted lightly before at Byleth's urging began to eat. "My apologies, Dimitri. Seteth has asked that I have Flayn accompany myself to mealtime. She has been spending much time in the company of Lysithea and has such been consuming far too many sweets to be healthy in addition to fried goods," Byleth explained with what may have amounted to an apologetic look.

"Ah, I understand," Dimitri nodded understandingly. "Let us dig in, shall we?"

"Let's."

The meal between the three fell into a silence that was filled by the din of silver utensil scraping against porcelain as students ate in the dining hall. Byleth was in the middle of batting Flayn's reaching hand from her dessert of saghert and cream when he noticed two familiar students entering the dining hall.

Dimitri took a long bite out of the dish, enjoying the smell and the way the cheese stretched. It truly was bliss.

"Dimitri."

Dimitri frowned as he was forced to look up at his friend only to find him pointing behind him at two students from his own house. He could see from his seat as a girl with blonde hair and eyes of green stopped close to the middle of the dining hall and sighed while a man of red hair stopped behind her. Dimitri's eyes widened almost imperceptibly.

He knew that sigh. Far too well. His neck almost cracked with how fast he looked at Byleth.

"Hide me."

"Excuse me?"

"Hide me! I am not dealing with them right now!"

"Should you not be helping them? Are they not of your house?" Flayn piped up with cheese strings stuck to the side of her mouth which Byleth wiped off with a napkin much to her consternation.

"I would normally, however, this is not the time to do so nor the place," Dimitri explained hurriedly before turning once more to Byleth. "Please hide me!" he implored pleadingly.

"That was quite a sigh. What's wrong, Ingrid?" the boy asked.

"Tell me, Sylvain. What am I to you?" Ingrid asked Sylvain, almost upset.

"You're my friend… one of my oldest in fact."

"An old friend, am I? Then why must I clean up the casualties left behind by your… Your skirt-chasing!" Ingrid very nearly shouted.

By the goddess, it was already happening.

"I see…" Byleth muttered with a stony face. With a sigh, he removed his modified Officer's cap and cloak and handed it across the table to Dimitri. "Remove your cape and put these on," Byleth ordered which Dimitri did hurriedly before he could be spotted by his friends.

"Heh, nobody asked you to do that. Heck, I thought you enjoyed it," Sylvain commented with a wink. "Besides, you're real good at it. I'm excited to continue working with you."

"Many thanks. I would deal with them, however, in this mood, Ingrid can be quite unreasonable." Dimitri blushed at the scrutinizing and almost judging gaze his friend gave him. "Don't look at me like that, you would understand what I mean when you have friends such at them for as long as I have."

Byleth gave him another gaze, this one of understanding. "Dimitri, I have been friends with Claude for little under a year now. I think I understand what you mean." He replied in understanding before taking a bite of his food. Admittedly the gratin was quite cheesy, more than his liking, but considering how much Dimitri enjoyed the dish it was more than tolerable.

Dimitri nodded thankfully under the disguise of cap and cloak before resuming his morning breakfast.

"Do you mean to imply you have no intention of interacting more respectably?"

"Please don't yell like that. Everybody's staring at us!" Sylvain hissed. He was right though as much attention was placed on the two much to his and Dimitri's discomfort.

"Oh goddess, please let this end…" Dimitri muttered as he leaned over the table to hide himself as much as possible but still be able to eat. He was even more uncomfortable to find both Flayn and Byleth watching the duo with rapt attention.

Unfortunately, Ingrid was more than happy to continue to cut her way through the argument. "When you were eight, you came on to my sweet, sweet granny. My granny!"

Dimitri almost choked on his cheese.

"Come on. I was eight and she was gorgeous- Look that was a long time ago."

"Sylvain hit on Ingrid's grandmother? Wow…" one of the many students murmured, barely within earshot.

Dimitri actually choked on his cheese this time and had to be hit quite firmly on his back by Byleth before he started suffocating. Dimitri wondered when Sylvain had hit on Ingrid's grandmother as he recovered from his near-death ordeal, he hadn't even known Sylvain had done such a thing.

"People can hear you. Please be quiet," Sylvain pleaded to little avail as Ingrid seemed more than intent on rolling through.

"When you were ten, we went to that harvest festival, and you started making eyes at a scarecrow!"

"A scarecrow?!" another student questioned aghast.

Byleth watched the play-by-play of the famous Blue Lions skirt chaser's adventures came to light.

By his side Flayn tilted her head, "I had not believed when Brother said that Sylvain seduced both men and women alike. But to hear that he has also seduced inanimate objects? It seems there is more truth to my brothers' words than I was led to believe."

Dimitri burrowed his face into his hands. Why couldn't they have done this in private rather than in the dining hall?

"Wait a second," Sylvain interrupted holding up a hand. "That was just an accident… a tragic, tragic accident." His words did little though to dissuade Ingrid from airing out even more of his dirty laundry.

"When you were fifteen, you sought – relentlessly, might I add – to involve yourself with Lord Gwendal's daughter!" Ingrid yelled, now the whole dining hall's attention on them sans Dimitri and Sylvain's face burning red. "Who do you suppose made peace with the furious lord, despite having nothing to do with it? Hm? Me. Always me, always for you. Every time."

"Man, what a jerk…" a female student commented snidely from one of the tables. Sylvain's flush traveled down his neck as he heard those words.

"You know what? This conversation is over. I'm done." Sylvain put his foot down but was once more no match for Ingrid's bull-headedness.

Ingrid shook her head, her eyes crossing in displeasure at her childhood friend. "Oh no, you don't. My point is that this has to end. Not later, but now."

They stood at a standstill till eventually, Sylvain dropped his head. "Fine, I promise I'll try to change. Are you happy now?" he relented, his face a cherry red as he could tell everyone's eyes were on the two of them.

"Very," Ingrid nodded with a huff and turned on her heel and walked out of the door Sylvain following her close behind to lose all the stares.

…

The dining hall erupted into gossip.

Dimitri buried his face into his hands even more.

"I must admit that was quite clever of her," Byleth finally spoke since he'd given Dimitri his cloak and cap. "She used social propriety and pressure to get Sylvain to cave-in. Had that been in public, I do believe it may have gone quite differently."

"Does this mean I may talk to Sylvain as he has turned over a new leaf?" Flayn asked curiously.

"Over my dead body," was Byleth's swift reply causing her to pout but nonetheless accept.

Looking up at the two of them Dimitri realized that they'd actually finished their gratin. He looked down at his own but groaned as it had gone stiff and cold.

Byleth took pity on him and took his dish. "I'll ask the Head Chef to heat this back up as thanks for the mid-meal entertainment."

Dimitri's face flushed in embarrassment and anger, "I had nothing to do with them."

"They're your house, you have everything to do with them. It's times like these I'm glad Cyril is responsible."

"Hey, I'm responsible!" Flayn denied her cousin's accusation only to get a look in return.

"I just had to sit you while you ate," Byleth pointed out. "Now go and finish your dessert."

Flayn bit her lip but nonetheless dug into her dessert, grumbling at the unfairness of course.

Dimitri groaned as he knew he'd have to give his friends a stern lecture later about not causing a public commotion.

* * *

**I wrote the first thousand words in like an hour and was like "Man, I can finish this tomorrow!" and then I'm like" well time to scroll through Tumblr and look as FE3H posts" because no way in hell am I playing Blue Lions and Church route. I cried enough in GD when I had to kill Edelgard.**

**Also, this means I will have to be liberal with what I can connect through Wikipedia, spoilers, and Tumblr for the Blue Lions route and Church route. As you can tell already, cheese.**

**Edit: I've now watched a majority of his supports on youtube so I can now bullshit his character when he starts to go insane cause that's a no-go, we want everybody happy.**

**Also, why I'm like days from my previous post rather than just posting hours after like last time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are with Chapter 6 folks, also this has now been cross-posted on . I think I like AO3 tho since I can actually respond to each comment. I actually like the comments that I've been receiving and it makes me happy that people are enjoying what I write.**

**Also in regards to Byleth's mother, in comments I've been asked if his mother is still one of Rhea's failures or how did Byleth survive without the Crest Stone? (Okay spoiler warning because I was also spoiled since I haven't played Church and Blue Lion route) Well in this AU his mother was just a normal nun for the Church of Seiros who fell in love with Jeralt, Captain of the Knights of Seiros. They had sex which Biology 101 leads to the birth of a normal baby boy which was Byleth and there was no complications in his birth so he didn't need the crest stone. His mother died of natural causes so Jeralt didn't need to leave and run away. **

**Byleth is stone-cold mister bitch face cause plot rather than crest stone.**

* * *

"Hey kiddo, hope you haven't been giving Seteth and Rhea any grey hairs lately," a familiar deep voice tickled Byleth's ears as he passed the front entrance to the monastery.

Turning around so fast he could have been mistaken for a spinning top, Byleth's eyes widened ever-so-slightly as they fell upon a familiar figure. "Father," he greeted with a small smile which to his father translated into a full-blown grin.

Standing next to one of the columns in the entrance hall was a large man with a head of light brown hair, shaven into an undercut and ponytail, along with a rugged beard donned in plate mail of white with orange trimming and lined with wool on the inside of his hauberk. Strapped to his back were an ornate brave lance and a large shield made of silver.

This man was none other than the captain of the Knights of Seiros: Jeralt Reus Eisner, the Blade Breaker. With a face weathered by age and laughed lines he approached his son and engulfed him in a tight hug which Byleth reciprocated in equal joy.

"It's been fine… for the most part," Byleth hedged as he let go of his father. It had been far too long since he'd last seen him.

Jeralt didn't seem all that taken by his answer though. "Right… and I don't suppose that before I left Garreg Mach for my assignment, that it _wasn't_ you throwing that Golden Deer brat into the fishing pond?"

Byleth has the decency to at least look abashed at being caught by his father like he'd been caught red-handed with an arm elbow-deep in the pickle jar. "Maybe…" he eventually muttered.

A deep guttural laugh caused to look at his father red-faced laughing himself hoarse. After a few more laughs and rubbing away a stray tear, "I'll admit I wasn't sure about that Riegan kid but he's certainly gotten you to loosen up a bit these past few months," Jeralt grinned while ruffling his son's hair who did his best to get away from his calloused hands that were tussling his cyan locks. "Every time I come back from my assignments, you seem to be smiling more and more."

To others, the small almost minuscule twitch of Byleth's lips wouldn't have counted at all as a smile, but to his father, Jeralt who'd raised him his whole life… well, a twitch of the lips was an equivalent of a grin. To see his son who only a year before only smiled once in a blue moon and was now smiling like this warmed his heart. He would be ever grateful the Rhea allowed Byleth to attend the Officer's academy.

Byleth gave his father an ambivalent shrug as the twitch left his lips but the way his eyes shone still showed Jeralt how much he'd missed. Unfortunately, though, all things had to come to an end.

"Rhea's given me another assignment," Jeralt spoke up grabbing his son's attention. "I'll be traveling to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus to talk to those of the Western Church. Word around is that there's discontent for some reason so Seteth and Rhea want me to go check it out."

Byleth's eyes narrowed in concern, "Will you be alright with that?"

"Ha! I may be getting old kid but I'll be fine," Jeralt shook his head with a grin, admittedly warmed by his concern. "Besides I'll have Alois with me, everything's gonna work out. Rhea's also sending two battalions to accompany us should anything go south."

"Alois?" Byleth asked as he recalled the man who was as much an uncle as Seteth was, but he grimaced slightly. "You have my pity," Byleth shook his head. Alois was an all-around nice man akin to a gentle giant. Someone who was jolly and could always be trusted but for Jeralt and Byleth, Alois' puns and jokes would always need a bit of work.

"Yeah," Jeralt nodded, "The knights don't mind his jokes so I usually have them talk to him when he's in one of his joking moods." He shook his head and dispelled all thoughts of Alois and his Knights and focused back on Byleth, "Enough about me though. Seteth told me you'll be accompanying the Black Eagles on their first mission?"

"Yes, the White Dragon will be joining with the Black Eagles for the month's mission, just a routine assignment to take out some bandits, nothing more," his son assured him, but always there would be that pervading fear a parent had for their child.

"Stay vigilant," Jeralt chided. "It'll be the first real taste of battle the other houses will be getting so you need to be prepared in case anything goes wrong. You'll also need to discuss with the princess who'll be leading, establishing a chain of command when working in different groups is important."

Byleth dipped his head. "Of course, Father."

The two were cut-off from furthering their conversation as the church bells rang. Jeralt sighed as his time with his son came to an end. "It's a shame I couldn't have had longer to spend with you but things are getting rough out there. Rhea needs me to lead the knights now more than ever," Jeralt shook his head disparagingly but was joyful to see the comforting smile Byleth sent his way.

Giving one last look to his son and a tight hug he added, "I'll see you in two months during the rite of rebirth at the _latest_ but if all things go well, I should be back sometime during the next moon." With that last piece said he gave one very last hug, the last one this time and trudged off back to through the entrance of Garreg Mach.

Byleth gave him one last look before shaking his head to clear his mind. He had his own assignment to complete.

* * *

"So, this is the Red Canyon," Edelgard mused as the combined forces of the Black Eagle and White Dragon houses made their ways through to the upper portion of the Oghma Mountains. "It almost seems like a ruin of sorts."

She was cut off from her musing, however, as her fellow leader extended a hand.

She gave him a questioning look.

Byleth instead shook his head rather than giving her a response as the group approached the Red Canyon. Coming to a stop he pointed over the stone bridge to the other side as bandits scattered and scurried like mice. "Now is not the time for such musings, we have more important things to take care of."

"Understood," Edelgard acknowledged with a nod, the wonders and curiosities of the environment as a battle haze washed over her and cleared her senses. "For this battle, the Black Eagle house will defer to your experience."

"Is that truly wise, Edelgard?" a teen with coifed orange hair, Ferdinand asked with furrowed brows. "Should you not be leading instead? This is after all the Black Eagle's mission first and foremost."

Edelgard shook her head negative. "No. This is the Black Eagle houses first mission while they have had many missions before us. For now, it would be more prudent to follow their expertise to ensure all possible avenues are covered. I will not allow for pride or bull-headedness to cause any of us to fall."

"Well said, Lady Edelgard," Hubert praised with a smirk. "I presume; however, you shall be leading as we gain experience."

"Of course," Edelgard agreed before turning to Byleth. "Please lead us to victory and let us end this quickly."

"As you wish," Byleth submitted before throwing an analytical eye over the group. "Flayn is proficient in Faith magic, in particular, Physic, so she shall be taking up the rear-guard alongside Cyril and Bernadetta."

An "O-oh, really?" and twin nods of determined confirmation answered his orders.

"Linhardt, Dorothea, Ferdinand, Hubert, and Caspar shall take up the middle. Dorothea and Hubert shall provide covering fire while Caspar and Ferdinand shall protect Linhardt as the primary healer. Is that understood?"

A variety of yes's answered him with Hubert reluctant to part with his liege until she expressly ordered him to do so.

"What will myself… um… I be doing?" Petra, the princess of Brigid asked questioningly with stammering speech.

"You'll be joining myself and Edelgard as the vanguard," Byleth answered but send a look towards to the imperial princess. "Is this a satisfying strategy for you?"

Edelgard stood for a moment. "I hear there's supposedly a back road to the west that Tomas was kind enough to inform me about when I asked about maps of the Red Canyon. Perhaps it would be a better idea to split up and attack from both the west and front? If we advance tactfully we can attack them from both sides."

Byleth responded negatively. "It would be too difficult to co-ordinate a two-pronged assault on a first-time mission. Perhaps if clear leaders were established and everyone was more experienced I would consider it, however, at this stage, it may prove dangerous."

Edelgard eventually agreed with his assessment, the minute pros outweighed by the cons. "Very well, we shall follow your guide. I believe in you."

Byleth thanked her. "Everyone, you have your orders," he turned as everyone shuffled around. When he was satisfied he drew two swords of steel from his hip. "Now we fight."

* * *

The following battle was a wholesale slaughter. While the Black Eagle house predominantly lacked in experience that made up for it with variety, supported by the White Dragon things went along smoothly.

"How is everyone so far?" Byleth asked as they made their way across the stone bridge, blood already dripping from his swords.

"Are all real battles this exciting? Come on, let's get on to the next one!" Caspar cheered as he flicked his wrists to rid the iron knuckles he wore free of bone matter. One moment he was there, the next he was already rushing off ahead of the group. The group watched as he rushed on forward with a war cry.

"Caspar!" Edelgard shouted, worried as she saw bandits advance on his position.

"Flayn."

"Of course," Flayn nodded before raising the simple staff she kept with her and thrust it in the air. A column of purple energy wrapped around the running blue-haired boy which brought even more bandit attention to him.

The column of energy disappeared along with the boy causing the bandits to stop in their charge.

"Wha- What was that!?" Caspar sputtered as he landed on the ground. Ferdinand, Dorothea, and Linhardt looked at the short boy in surprise and slight shock.

"Caspar," a voice spoke. Looking up Caspar saw Byleth staring down at him. "Disregarding and disobeying orders is tantamount to treason both within the Knights of Seiros and the Adrestian Empire. You have potentially endangered your allies with recklessly rushing onwards."

Caspar looked sheepish, becoming even more withdrawn as Hubert glared down at him. "Sorry, I got a bit excited there."

"Be as it may, you still rushed onwards and have attracted the attention of the bandits to us," Byleth replied as he readied his sword, the rest of the group doing the same. "Do remember that in the future. I may be your commander for now, but future ones may not be so lenient."

Caspar nodded as he scrambled to his feet. Byleth, Edelgard, and Petra rushed forward to take on the small group of bandits in front of them with Bernadetta and Cyril picking some off with their bows, Cyril hitting more often compared to Bernadetta who seemed like she was still getting used to drawing back so much.

Byleth parried a spear blow from a nameless bandit with one sword and used the other to slice his neck as the recoil sent him reeling. "May the goddess receive you with mercy for I shall not," Byleth murmured a silent prayer before cutting down more foes.

Similarly, Edelgard and Petra were using their sword and axe respectively to cull their numbers. "Regrettable," Edelgard muttered as another bandit died from an axe lodged into his chest. With a single heave, she withdrew the axe and gave it a twirl, freeing its edge of blood. "There was no other way this could have gone," she muttered almost sadly. Almost. She would never be truly sad about those who preyed on the innocent.

"People and beasts are as one. Calm your heart and do not be worried about this killing," Petra advised calmly.

"You may have a point Lady Petra, but it is still human of us to care about the loss of life," Byleth replied.

"Yes, that is right... no, that is true, I mean," the Brigidian Princess smiled before giving a look at his swords. "I recognize that sword style. It is Dagdan, is it not?"

Byleth gave a light affirmative nod, "Yes, Shamir taught it to me. She said it would suit me better than a one-handed style."

Edelgard rose a brow as they walked over the dead bodies. "I would think that Rhea's successor would have a more prominent interest in Faith magics rather than swordsmanship."

"What is to say I don't?" Byleth shot back. "I have been raised and taught all manners of martial styles, from bows to fists. Admittedly though, I have a strong fondness for swordsmanship."

"It is suiting you right," Petra admired, "Shamir is right when she is saying it is suiting you. It is fast, quick, and adaptable." She stopped speaking though as they reached the other side of the canyon. Edelgard and Byleth stopped as well as the rest of the group caught up, having taken care of the stragglers.

At the center of one of the ruins stood a stocky and muscular man clad in furs. "What's a bunch of brats doing here?! You mean to tell me my boys are dying cause of a much of little kids?!" the presumable chief of the bandits yelled with spittle flying. Around him bandits readied themselves.

"Cyril, Bernadetta. Take out the archers. Flayn, take care of them if anything happens. Physic if necessary if Linhardt is unable to heal," Byleth ordered as he took slow methodical steps forwards. "Everyone else, take them out. I'll deal with the leader."

He didn't wait for a response as he dashed forward, twin swords carving through flesh as the bandits that stood in his way fell to the ground dead.

"Wha-? Take them out you idiots!" the leader roared in rage as more his men died. The rallying roar got the rest of the bandits fired up as the students spread out and readied themselves.

"So, is making us experience a battle a part of the church's teaching?" Dorothea questioned, a deeply troubled expression marring her features as thunder crackled in the palm of her hands.

"I don't care if they're thieves or if this is part of the church's whatever! Can I just go home?!" the small lavender haired archer at the rear wailed.

Cyril shook his head and sighed as he notched another arrow and let it fly. It seemed his archery partner would not be of much assistance at the moment.

The arrow flew straight and true as it found itself embedded in a man's skull.

The body falling to the ground was the sign for the battle to renew in earnest as arrows flew and magic raged among the ranks of bandits. Their only healer was dead by Cyril's arrow, and the wounds the bandits sustained was ever-increasing.

Meanwhile, Byleth padded up the stairs into the shattered ruins after the chief Bandit.

"You cocky little brats think you can just take me out?!" the bandit roared, a vein throbbing visibly against his temple as spittle flew. "I'll just kill you and the rest of you little rich kids!" he roared before taking a giant leap to slash at Byleth with his axe.

Byleth didn't even flinch as he used one sword to parried the heavy-handed blow while using the other to slice at the wooden haft of his axe sending the top half spinning away. With the momentum generated from his jump and the subsequent parry of his heavy blow sent him flying down the stairs from recoil.

"GHU-rk!" Kostas grunted as he landed at the base of the ruins, Byleth sedately walking back down the stairs.

"You would harm the innocents, sate your bloodlust against the defenseless," Byleth intoned he took step-by-step down the stairs, watching as Kostas got back up.

"What do you know, huh?! You're just a goddamned spoilt rich brat!"

"So, you would use the excuse that you are of common birth? How disappointing," Byleth shook his head as he reached the bottom step.

"Gah, just die already!" Kostas roared as he charged the cyan-haired teen with his fists.

Byleth danced around his blows, the power being them formidable but his technique lacking.

"In the name of the Goddess and Saint Seiros, for the crime of murder and thievery against the innocent, I sentence you," Byleth whispered as he spun past a punch and lashed out with his right hand.

"The goddess shall judge you now," he murmured solemnly as he used his foot to stop the roll of the decapitated head. Behind him, the body fell to the ground.

* * *

After the battle, the Black Eagles regrouped along with Cyril. "Is everyone all right?" Edelgard questioned as they grouped back up. Looking around she noticed that both Byleth and Flayn were missing.

"Cyril, where are Flayn and Byleth?" she asked.

Cyril didn't say anything but he instead pointed back to the shattered ruins that the bandit leader had hidden in. "They're praying," Cyril said after a momentary pause.

"P-praying? In a place like this?" Bernadetta asked in fright as she looked at the empty desolate canyon.

Cyril just nodded.

Looking around she noticed Caspar comforting a shaking Linhardt. Aside from them, everyone else seemed fine. "Hubert, join me," she ordered as her aide fell into step with her as they ventured into the shattered ruins. She took note of the headless leader and his head not far off, it seemed that the White House leader was not averse to killing in such a way.

As they ascended the top of the stairs they saw Byleth and Flayn kneeling on the dusty ground, heads bowed in prayer. She stopped a respectable distance away from them. Eventually, the two took notice of Edelgard and Hubert with Flayn standing from her position and dusting herself off, a few whispered words to her leader and she was back down the stairs giving both of them a small bow and smile as she did so.

Byleth remained kneeling.

"Byleth?" Edelgard prodded hesitantly when he didn't answer she continued. "The rest of us were wondering where the two of you had gone to, it's about time we headed back to the monastery."

Still, Byleth didn't say anything.

Edelgard stood awkwardly, waiting for a response.

"I am done now, let us return to the Monastery," he finally said as he bowed to both Edelgard and Hubert. "My apologies, I am ready now."

Edelgard smiled and the three returned back to the group post-haste.

* * *

"You will need to give Linhardt counseling," Byleth brought up as he and Edelgard sat at the same tea table they'd drank tea at weeks ago. Between them once more was a pot of tea, this time chamomile to soothe their nerves.

Or at least Edelgard's frayed nerves.

As much as everything had gone well, it didn't change the fact that it had some adverse effects on the Black Eagle house. In particular, Linhardt was affected strongly, traumatized by the blood on his hands when he'd been forced to kill a bandit that had gotten too near.

"Along with Dorothea and Bernadetta," Edelgard added quietly, taking a sip of the chamomile to calm her. Around them, lanterns hung to ward off the night. The two unable to sleep after the events of the day. The rest of their houses were all in their dorms resting and recuperating.

"How are they?" Byleth asked with concern.

"They'll be fine, Dorothea seemed more disturbed than anything but… I'm not so sure about Bernadetta, with how she is normally it's difficult to get an actual tell on whether the battle affects her or not," Edelgard admitted, nursing the porcelain cup gently against her glove-clad hands.

"I think with Bernadetta it would be best if you allow her to seek out help, you cannot force it upon her lest she reacts negatively," Byleth advised as he refilled the cup she hadn't realized she'd drained.

"I see… thank you," Edelgard thanked.

The two sat in silence, drinking of the tea and listening to the late-night chirping of crickets and other bugs.

Eventually the dawn would come, and they would finally rest but for now, they enjoyed each other's company as friends and leaders. Such were the days of leaders worried for the lives under their command.

* * *

**So, like I'll fully admit that the ending was a bit lacklustre but eh, I had major problems with deciding on an ending and went "Fuck it, tea." Like I didn't want to talk about Zanado or talk to Rhea about offing bandits because it would be weird with this AU.**

**Also, to clarify, Edelgard is not in league with TWSITD. She is fully opposed to them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Right, here we are with Chapter 7 folks!**

**If anyone is wondering, the start of this chapter occurs the night after the Black Eagles and White Dragon houses return to Garreg Mach.**

* * *

It always seemed as if the monastery was home to various lost items. At least, this was what ran through Byleth's mind as he went through his nightly patrols of the monastery grounds, not as a student but as a member of the church. Spying a small shiny trinket from the corner of his eyes caused Byleth to amble over slowly, enjoying the crisp night breeze. Crouching down and picking it up revealed it to be a glass bottle of sorts filled with a liquid, giving it an experimental sniff Byleth almost recoiled from the strong scent wafting from the now open spout.

Hilda.

Satisfied he'd at identified the owner of the lost property he placed it in the bag at his side, full of other assortments of lost items ranging from a large wooden button, a white glove and even a handkerchief that smelled and felt suspiciously of a paralytic agent amongst many other miscellaneous items.

Byleth was glad he'd been crouched when he'd taken a whiff of the handkerchief. Had he been standing the resulting fall would have left him waking the next day sprawled on the grounds of the monastery. Not the most pleasant of place to be sleeping, there being better places after all than to be sleeping on the ground.

Standing back up he resumed his moonlit patrol, eventually coming to a halt before the doors of the cathedral, one of which was cracked open slightly.

Byleth stopped in his patrol before the door.

While nighttime prayers within the cathedral weren't unallowed, it was most certainly uncommon to find someone praying so late at night most members of the church or officer's academy being asleep at this time late at night. Slipping through the gap between the door and closing it behind him, he entered the cathedral in full.

Surveying the large marble cathedral allowed his eyes to fall on the culprits, three of them to be exact, and all of them, students. They knelt side-by-side praying before the statue of the goddess, heads down and hands clasped in prayer. One was female with a head of orange that was tied into two simple loops near the nape of her neck and was diminutive in stature, garbed in the normal clothes of the academy.

Her name was Annette Fantine Dominic.

The second student was also female with flowing hair of honey-blonde and was the tallest of the three, garbed in the same uniform bout donned a shawl of cream around her shoulders.

Her name was Mercedes von Martritz.

The final student was a male, also short in stature but taller than the orangette, also garbed in the officers' uniform but had an addition of a dark blue hoodie beneath his uniform and a head of silver-blue with freckles dotting his face.

His name was Ashe Ubert.

All three were students he recognized as members of the Blue Lion house.

Byleth already knew that they bore no ill intentions with the cathedral and as such took a seat on one of the many pews, content with keeping vigil over the cathedral as they prayed. While most would have left the three to their prayers and allowed them to their privacy, one of the few rules of the cathedral was that there must always be a member of the church to look after those that prayed. This being a precautionary measure in the case that an unruly student or someone else entirely wished to deface the statues or run amok within. Since Byleth was the only official of the church still around, the duty fell to him.

Placing the bag full of miscellaneous items beside him, he began to settle in. He knew that those that prayed so late at night tended to pray or reflect for a long time, Marianne of the Golden Deer being one such example. She tended to pray for an hour before she would leave, thankfully though she'd gotten used to his presence whenever he'd keep vigil during her late-night prayers, the two coming to a quiet co-existence should they encounter each other late at night.

Shaking his head from his wandering thoughts he looked back at the three to find them still hard at prayer. Giving a short impassive sigh Byleth settled in for what may be a long night.

He was proven right when they'd finally finished their prayers some time well into the night, the chirping of crickets silent and the moon hung high in the starry sky. Slowly, Mercedes stood up first with Annette following suite, Ashe hesitating before standing up. As he stood up, the three stood next to each other comfortingly.

"Oh! I didn't realize that anyone was still awake so late at night," Mercedes murmured quietly as she caught sight of a cap resting upon a familiar head of blue. Ashe and Annette both stopped, Ashe frozen while Annette looked like a deer with eyes widening like a doe. "I hope we haven't broken any rules?" Mercedes asked to which Byleth shook his head softly.

"No such thing, it's merely a duty of the church to keep vigil during late-night prayers," he explained gaining a small smile from Mercedes. "If I may ask, is there any reason why you three have decided to pray so late? It is uncommon for any student aside from Marianne to be here late at night."

At his words, both Annette and Mercedes gave a shared glance to Ashe then a hesitant glance to each other. When they both looked at him, an unsaid message shared between the two it was Annette that spoke first. "We… killed. During our first mission," Annette wrung her hands while Mercedes gripped her shoulder supportively, "I suppose we needed to get it out, to… get closure."

Byleth nodded understandingly. It seemed that the Black Eagle house weren't the only ones to have those that were uncomfortable with ending lives of others. He'd have to ask Claude sometime later to check on his Deers later. Turning his attention back to the three he asked, "Would any of you like to talk about what troubles you? I'm more than willing to lend an ear should you need it."

To his surprise, it was the so-far silent Ashe that responded. "I-I think we'll be alright. At least, for me. I've got what I've needed off my chest," Ashe gave a shaky smile, filled with hesitation but his eyes showed something different as they beheld soft steel in them.

Looking at the others, Byleth found that Mercedes and Annette both shared Ashe's decision. He didn't say anything but there was an inkling of relief that they'd at least found comfort from their actions pervaded him. "Very well, but if you ever need an ear, I'd be willing to hold a confessionary if necessary," Byleth finally replied. "Now I believe it'd be best if you three rest."

"Of course!" Mercedes chirped with a smile. "Please don't stay up too late either Byleth, you do have duties to attend to in the morning as well so sufficient rest is important," she fretted, back to her usual motherly-self gathering brighter less hesitant smiles from her housemates.

Byleth half-heartedly waved her off. "Yes, worry not. I shall rest once my patrol is finished. Now off you three go, you'd best head to bed."

The three nodded and trotted off to their dorms.

"Annette."

The orange-haired girl stopped in her tracks and sent Byleth a questioning glance at his sudden shout to which he held up a small book that he retrieved from his satchel. "I do believe this belongs to you," he responded as he held out a book about the school of sorcery.

Annette's face broke into a grin as she retrieved the book. "Thank you Byleth, I'd thought I'd lost this days ago!" she thanked before running back once more to catch up with her friends.

Byleth watched the three go as he stayed in the cathedral for a couple more minutes, sitting back down next to his bag on the pews.

"I was not aware that you held confessions," an interested monotonous voice spoke up suddenly from behind him, deep and masculine but memorable.

"It is not a service that I perform often, but it is one I am permitted by the church to perform as a student right now," Byleth responded quietly, the silence in the cathedral noticeable without the livelier nature of the Blue Lion students. "Do you wish for me to hold a confessionary for you?"

There was a moment of consideration before the voice answered. "Not tonight… but… perhaps one day."

"I see…"

"I shall take my leave now," the voice spoke as the figure behind Byleth stood up, when he had even sat down Byleth did not know.

"I hope whatever troubles you Professor can be resolved," Byleth spoke, his voice resounding in the cathedral.

"I hope so… but I know it never shall. Goodnight and goodbye."

Footsteps disappeared into the distance as the door to the chapel swung closed. Byleth stood up and left soon after, the cathedral now empty and cold.

He did wonder why the Golden Deer professor hadn't joined them earlier, a smaller part of him curious as to why he hadn't said anything to the three while he'd been in the cathedral with them.

* * *

The next morning saw the lively return of the Officers' Academy and students returning to their normal classes. It also saw to the return of the usual shenanigans of the Golden Deer's' house leader and his right-hand girl.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!"

"PUT IT OUT!"

*_Fwoosh!*_

"NOT WITH WATER!"

Byleth watched passively from his seat, eating breakfast as Claude and Hilda set the kitchen aflame. The Head Chef watched from the other side of the counter in abject terror as gouts of flames splattered against the walls and floors as Hilda threw a bucket of water onto an oil fire.

Needless to say, everything went horribly.

Byleth was gladdened that he'd managed to get a large heaping plate-full of links of sausages and around ten eggs before the two had tried their hands at a culinary disaster. Taking a bite of sausage, he watched as the oil fire spread even more as Claude tried to throw a towel over the fire to smother it which would have worked had he smothered the whole fire rather than a portion of it. Unfortunately for him, the cotton towel caught on fire and joined the flames as fuel.

"By the goddess, Claude what are you doing?!" a boy with purple hair in an angled bowl-cut shouted aghast as he watched Claude and Hilda struggle to contain the flame. Beside him, a girl with sky blue hair watched in shock with a wide exhausted gaze and dark eyebags as the fire slowly consumed the kitchen.

Hilda, noticing the girl, grinned. "Marianne, could you be a dear and help us? Please?"

"Help us? Don't you mean help me? You're just standing there," Claude grumbled loudly as he gallantly fought against the flames, still thankfully contained behind the counter.

"Soooo… why aren't we helping them Bylie?" a womanly voice questioned from the other side of the table.

Looking back at his dining companions showed Dorothea and Bernadetta, the former joining Byleth and the latter as he'd brought her to the dining hall before classes to ensure she'd at least eat before classes started. There was also the added benefit in allowing Byleth to observe how well she seemed to be after their mission in Zanado. Surprisingly, she wasn't as affected by killing as he'd thought she'd be, she was certainly a resilient person.

"W-wagh?! W-we're going to h-help them? I don't want to help them! That's way too much attention on me!" Bernadetta shrieked quietly, doing so loudly would have garnered her more looks than she was already getting for actually being out of her room.

Byleth stared at Dorothea long enough to make her uncomfortable for causing this little bundle of anxiety to erupt before addressing said bundle of anxiety. "We are _not_ going to help them because this is Claude's problem. Besides, we all have our food so I don't see why we need assist them."

Dorothea arched a fine brow an gave him an inquisitive look. "And what will happen to us for lunch if the kitchens burn down, hmm?" Byleth shrugged while silently urging Bernadetta to eat with a plate of fruits, bread, meat and eggs to little success, the tiny lavenderette still seemingly stuck in her own head, anxious fears of having to interact with others moreso than she already was playing out over and over.

"This is not the first time the kitchens have burnt down Dorothea, and I do not believe it shall be the last. The academy will merely provide food cooked over a fire as they have done before," Byleth replied after taking a couple of bites of his food. "Besides it seems Marianne was fast enough to freeze the kitchen before any more damage could be done," Byleth pointed out at the four deers and the now frozen kitchen area, visible charring and damge evident beneath the magical ice.

Hilda held Marianne off the ground with a tight hug causing said girl to blush violently while Lorenz scolded Claude for not acting as a noble should have. Claude being Claude shrugged off Lorenz' words much to his dismay and tried to salvage his culinary creation. 'Tried' being the keyword as whatever he'd tried to cook was now a cold charred heap of inedible waste which Claude then decided to pocket, once again causing Lorenz to sprout off into another rant about the proper etiquette of nobility which was once again duly ignored.

Byleth's hand shot out and snagged the back of Bernadetta's hoodie, said girl shrieking in surprise as her half-baked plan to slink away in the ensuing chaos whilst every other student's attention focused on the four failed.

"We have not yet finished breakfast and classes do not begin for another half hour, please finish eating. You will need the energy for the day ahead and I do not wish to be accosted by Hubert nor Edelgard," he said dully as he dumped her beside him this time (unable to dump her on the other side of the table without drawing too much attention) to cut off any escape routes and dragged her plate in front of her.

"Why can't you just let her go? I'll make sure she gets to class," Dorothea assured with a habitual wink, taking pity on her frumpy-haired friend.

Byleth shook his head. "I am being paid to bring her to class by Edelgard. I shall fulfill her request until it is no longer required.

"I-I'll go to class! Promise!" Bernadetta pleaded, "S-so can I please just go now?"

"No. Eat."

Dorothea was taken aback and blinked at his stone-cold refusal along with Bernie's now sullen state as she poked at her food like a chastised child. Then her mind caught up with what he said, "Wait what? You're getting paid? For bringing Bernie to class?"

"I am indeed."

Dorothea had to admit, her interest was certainly piqued. "How much do you get paid for taking care of Bernie?"

"A shipments worth of coffee beans for every two months I continue my task."

She stopped for a moment before asking hesitantly, _just_ to make sure she'd heard him correctly. "Coffee… beans?" she asked. Yes, an entire shipment was a sizeable amount, but coffee beans?

"Yes. Specifically, Enbarrian Roasted coffee beans," Byleth confirmed.

Dorothea was confused. "Why coffee beans though?"

"Because I already have four imperial shipments of Bergamot tea from Edelgard. It didn't seem like I needed more for now, as such some coffee for Hubert seemed like a nice change of pace," Byleth replied casually.

Dorothea coughed and hacked as she choked on her morning oats.

Now, Dorothea was admittedly not the most well-versed in tea like some certain tea aficionados around the monastery (a subtle eye drifted in the direction of the golden deer's, specifically a purple-haired noble with a strange bowl-cut) but even she knew how expensive Bergamot tea leaves were from her time around Edelgard. They were 1,000 Gold per sachet and Byleth was implying he had _four shipments_ worth.

The average shipment size would be enough to hold well over 2,000 sachets and that wasn't counting an imperial shipment which could hold 5,000 sachets. Dorothea did some quick maths and she had to stop eating so she wouldn't choke while she processed it.

Byleth had twenty million golds worth of tea. With what little Dorothea remembered from her time on the streets of Enbarr, she knew that Bergamot tea was an increasingly scarce luxury amongst the commonfolk and minor nobles. And Byleth had _twenty-million gold _worth of tea sitting around somewhere. He'd just casually admitted that he had a goldmine on him just laying around.

"Are you okay Dorothea?" Byleth looked at her curiously, admittedly worried as she'd choked on her oats before she'd stopped eating entirely and placed her head in the palm of her hands. "You seem quite troubled," Byleth pointed out unnecessarily.

"Bylie… what do you do with the tea leaves exactly?" Dorothea looked up at him, her head hurting at the almost astronomically absurd numbers going through it.

"I tend to use it during teatime with people."

Dorothea's head was really starting to hurt now. He used _bergamot tea_ during teatimes with people. He used _bergamot tea_ with her whenever they had-

Wait.

He didn't use bergamot tea whenever they had tea. He used either an Albinean Berry blend or Sweet Apple blend of tea.

What.

"Bylie… what teas do you have exactly and how much of them do you have?" Dorothea asked, putting aside her mask of a diva for a moment and getting straight to the point. With what she was hearing, Byleth was implying he more, a lot more than he seemed to let on.

Byleth gave her a quizzical glance but nonetheless acquiesced and answered. "I believe I currently hold four Imperial shipments of Bergamot, two Imperial shipments of both Rose Petal and Four-Spice blend, two large shipments of Chamomile, Lavender, and Honey-Fruit blend teas. There're also five medium shipments of sweet-apple, Albinean berry, almond, lavender, and southern-fruit blends. Seven normal shipments of Ginger, Angelica, and Crescent Moon tea. An Alliance shipment of Almyran Pine Needles, and Mint Leaves. I also have a small package of Seiros tea and Leicester Cortania tea, and I Believe some Hresvelg, Dagda Fruit, and Cinnamon blends for Petra, Claude, and Edelgard on special occasions."

Dorothea's brain stalled.

The man across from her had more tea sachets than even the imperial or kingdom households. He held within his grasp Fodlan's tea trade if he so wished it. "Are you okay, Dorothea? You don't seem so well," Byleth inquired as he observed her face go slack and her jaw hang, her skin tone flushing an interesting shade of red-pink.

"W-why do you have s-so _much_?" Dorothea stammered out, barely gaining the mental faculties to talk again.

Byleth shrugged but didn't answer.

The act of collecting tea was in actuality a tradition of each Archbishop, Rhea having informed him that he had an obligation to start his own tea collection as was his duty as her successor. Rhea herself held a collection significantly vaster than Byleth's own, a very tiny sliver of which she sold to various nobles across Fódlan and used to fund the activities of both the Church and the Academy, an act which would one day fall to him.

While he could answer her truthfully, the truth would cause unnecessary questions and complications. It would seem quite shady if the truth behind the Church of Seiros' immense monetary funds was not due to the backing of nobles but because the church held the current black market amongst nobles for tea across the entirety of Fódlan. There was a certain sense of irony that the primary religious superpower of the continent also held a black market.

As such he stayed silent as she seemed to freeze in her seat, mouth agape as she stared off into space to his mild confusion. It did worry him though as Dorothea sat there frozen as her oats got soggy, however, thankfully Bernadetta had at least finished most of her breakfast.

On the topic of breakfast, Claude approached the trio after slipping away from the head chef and saddled next to Byleth's other side with a plate and fork in hand, proceeding to steal from Byleth's mountainous pile of breakfast goodies. "Yoink!" Claude grinned as he speared half of Byleth's sausages along with four of his eggs which he then continued to split with Hilda, "Thanks bud!"

"Thanks so much for the food, Byleth!" Hilda piped up on the other side of the table beside Dorothea before digging in, uncaring of the way she and Claude smelt of smoke.

Marianne joined the five, more out of the fact the Hilda had bodily dragged her along with one hand displaying her immense strength and plopped the exhausted-looking blue-haired girl beside her. Lorenz, on the other hand, left in disgust at his house leader's actions and attitude. He did give Byleth a nod of silent acknowledgment to which Byleth returned.

"Next time, please do not attempt to cook when you know full well neither of you have the capabilities nor faculties to succeed," Byleth uttered blankly as he continued eating, uncaring of how Claude had stolen from his plate. He'd known it was merely a matter of not _if_ but _when_ Claude and Hilda would destroy the kitchens and thus planned accordingly. Of course, had things gone well he still would have been able to finish consuming his meal.

He would have stopped them but he'd other duties to attend to; namely making sure that Bernadetta consumed her meal and escorting her to class.

He silently took note that said girl seemed to be doing her level-best to seemingly merge with his ribs, the feeling of skull grinding against ribcage quite uncomfortable as she hid beneath both cloak and arm. Claude ribbed Byleth's unoccupied side with a wink and a nod at the small black eagle member to which Byleth ignored his friends insinuating nods and wise-cracking.

"So, what's gotten her all frozen up?" Hilda idly pointed a fork at a still frozen Dorothea.

"I'm not quite sure, however, I'll ask Edelgard to bring her to Professor Manuela for a check-up between classes. I don't believe it would be good for her health," Byleth answered as he finished off his portion before Claude could commit a second bout of food theft. "Hilda, do please mind your manners. We're in the dining hall," Byleth chided the pink-haired girl who pouted and groaned at his words before sullenly returning her fork to her plate.

"You're going all parent-mode on us and classes haven't even started yet," Claude joked at his friends' expense.

Byleth gave him a blank stare. "Claude, dealing with you is akin to parenting full-time. Having a second one of you is unneeded and unwanted."

Both Claude and Hilda grunted exasperatedly at his words simultaneously. "Oof."

…

"Please, never do that again. That is quite disconcerting," Byleth asked.

"What? This?" Claude and Hilda asked with twin grins as they gave each other a mischievous glance before staring at the cyan-eyed boy.

Byleth stared at them for a good ten seconds. Suddenly he stood up. "Bernadetta, let's get you to class, shall we? I'm afraid Claude seems to be infectious. I'd rather not see a third of him if possible."

_*zoom*_

It seemed that Byleth couldn't have said that sooner as Bernadetta vanished faster than he'd ever seen the petite girl move (not that he'd been given more than a few rare occasions to actually see her run) and the three watched as she seemingly disappeared and reappeared outside the doors of the dining hall anxiously waiting for Byleth to follow.

"…I suppose I must leave then," Byleth muttered aloud as he packed up both his and Bernadetta's dishes. "Claude?" he addressed his friend.

"What's up?" the green-eyed boy looked up at his cyan-haired friend with a sausage link dangling from his lips.

"Please. Do not infect anyone else with your 'Claudeness', I do not believe the world will be able to live with three of you."

If Claude were a dumber man, he would've thought Byleth of all people was _pleading_ but that couldn't possibly be right. Byleth could barely emote enough to figure out if what he said he'd actually meant, so pleading was definitely out of the question.

"Gotcha! Spread it around we will!" Hilda beamed with a smug grin.

Byleth looked at her for a good moment before allowing a suffering sigh to escape his lips. He was about to leave them to their own devices before he remembered something. Taking the time to dig into the pack by his side, he withdrew a glass bottle filled with a pinkish liquid which he left in front of Hilda.

"Hey, this is my perfume! I'd thought I'd lost this!" Hilda exclaimed as she realized what exactly Byleth had placed on the table.

"I found it last night during my patrol, please keeping a better eye on your belongings," Byleth spoke with a very minute nod before turning and leaving, dropping off his dishes at the kitchen counter and joining with Bernadetta who once more fused to his side beneath his cloak.

…

"So, what do we do with her?" Hilda asked her dear old Claude, pocketing her perfume at the same time as she pointed her fork at Dorothea who was still frozen.

"Eh, she'll come back sooner or later."

_*Ding-Dong Ding-Dong*_

The bells of the church chimed signaling the beginning of classes.

"Darn it! We're gonna be late!" Claude cursed as they both shoveled down their food, almost choking as they did so and rushed to class.

"Professor Jeritza's gonna kill us!" Hilda whined as she ran.

Marianne quietly followed the two, taking a short moment to politely tap Dorothea on the shoulder, bringing her back to the world of the living. With that self-given duty done she departed the dining hall in the direction of her homeroom, watching as Claude and Hilda ran on ahead.

* * *

**So… I'm not even sure what I'd planned for this chapter like… what even is this garbage?**

**More serious note, you can pry the headcannon that Claude and Hilda do their level best to make Byleth's life interesting in any way shape or form from my cold dead hands and that both of them are terrible at cooking.**

**Also, tea black market. It's the main reason how the church of Seiros get their funds cause no corrupt noble (looking at you Adrestia) in Fódlan in their right mind would actually fund a political superpower because of faith. Rhea has a grasp of the tea economy and can absolutely ruin it at any given moment should she choose to do so.**

**And yes, this is absolutely a meme because during my second playthrough I did buy literally billions worth of tea by grinding maps on casual before spending it on the merchants. I also always failed teatime with anyone but Edelgard, Claude, and Bernie.**

**Question: Should I add memes for lols or nah? (Claude will be the memester while everyone looks at him like he's crazy)**


End file.
